corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership
The Mothership is defineitly the most feared spaceship in the entire galaxy and wi th good reason. Despite meing created several years before the UItracruiser and the Destroyer, the Mothership remains MSV's symbol of being the greatest engineers in the galaxy. Although the Mothership is considered 'old' by the some people in the galaxy's standards, that does not stop its massive lazing beam from destroying cities and its heavy Tarlas TypeX Heavy Cannons and massive Hedarphan Missiles by tearing holes in shields and hulls of Ultracruisers and even Space Stations. The Mothership first appeared in the hands of the Government to quash a revolt on Rasharvok by the people living in its slums. Unsirprisingly, the UPR (United People of Rasharvok) surrendered on when the Mothership unlaunched its massive lazing cannon on a massive UPR refugee camp where many of the fighters had families. There were rumors that the UPR had wanted to blow up the Mothership after their official surrender but the Government insisted that the surrender be made in the slums themselves, stopping the UPR from getting a chance to board the Mothership. Today, several different nations have two to three Motherships and will only use them when things become very desperate. Unfortunately for the Mothership, its manner of shielding is rather primitive and MSV is too busy creating new vehicles than to bother releasing a second version of the Mothership. The single shield is a heavy Rhino shield, which is able to withstand enormous amounts of punishment but will fall after sustained damage. MSV would have added more shields to the Mothership but the ship was just too large to take any more shields. The worst part about the Mothership is that it's Rhino Shield will completely shut down when firing and it will take a while for it to recharge. This makes the ship extremely vulnerable when firing, particulary when it's firing its massive lazing beam. Ships have learned in the years to hold off their primary firepower until the Mothership begins to power up it's many weapons. When the Mothership goes on the offensive, there is nothing to equal it in sheer firepower.The Mothership has three forms of deadly offensive fire. The first is a barrage of hundreds of a combination of Hedarphan and Blunthead missiles. These missiles will batter the shields of a ship to oblivion, opening up the ship to the MNothership's next deadly attack. The spikes on the sides of the Mothership are really turrets designed to fire concentrated bolts of pulsar lazers. These lazers will cut throught a ships hull, at worst killing men on the inside and at best slicing through the ship's power core and causing it to explode. If the Mothership has particulary good bombardiers, they can slice a ship cleanly in half with the pulsar lazers. The pulsar lazer turrets remain hidden in the ship's interior until they are ready to be fired. When facing a particulary tough enemy, the Mothership will unleash its deadliest weapon of all, the lazing beam. Located on the bottom of a Mothership, this ship is proabably one of the few that pocess the ultimate lazing beam. The lazing beam is melted energy concentrated on a single point. This unleashes massive amounts of energy in the form of a single bright beam. On a ship the size of a Mothership, this beam can decimate entire cities and could certainly melt through a ship. Unfortunately, the Mothership has to position itself above the ship and most ships know to avoid the deadly lazing beam. When ships come in to attack the Mothership, it has some defensive features to stop them. Massive amounts of a mixture of minigun and rail gun open up on the attacking ship and the ship in question, if not decimated by the massive amounts of fire, is forced to retreat where it will be in range of the Mothership's Hedarphan and blunthead missiles.